


Ireal

by joanna (Dracones95)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracones95/pseuds/joanna
Summary: Nu este nimic altceva între noi doi, decât un basm stropit cu alcool.
Kudos: 3





	Ireal

**Author's Note:**

> Un fic foarte vechi dezgropat de pe ff net.  
> Nu știu să scriu în română. Da' deloc:))

Nimic nu mai are sens. Nici înainte să te intoxici cu diverse licori bahice lucrurile nu aveau prea mult sens, dar măcar atunci erai conştient de asta. Acum, tot ce te interesează este să găseşti o metodă de a-ţi opri neuronii să mai danseze cazacioc prin capul tău, şi lucrurile din cameră să nu mai învârtă o horă prea rapidă cu ritm din ce în ce mai prost. Găseşti un punct fix şi te agăţi de el cu disperare, ca de un colac de salvare în mijlocul unei mări parşive şi învolburate.

Hora s-a oprit, s-a terminat distracţia, şi nici vântul rece şi tăios nu te scoate din ameţeală. Poate e mai bine aşa. Uiţi şi de tine, şi de ceilalţi; dar în special de tine. Iar în momentul de faţă ai uitat şi de cine voiai să uiţi. Până când se postează în faţa ta, triumfător şi surprinzător de treaz; sau cel puţin treaz în comparaţie cu tine.

Pare surprins că te vede, deși ştii că nu e aşa.

\- Hei! Eu sunt.

Te strâmbi, încercând cumva să-l faci să dispară din fața ta, ca și cum ar fi doar un figment al imaginației tale amestecate cu alcool. 

Îți zâmbeşte şi nu pare deloc afectat de primirea mai puţin decât prietenoasă. Realizezi că nu e atât de conştient precum pare, dar brusc nu mai contează. Nu mai contează nici faptul că e din ce în ce mai aproape; aproape că îţi poţi vedea reflexia în ochii lui căprui, sticloşi. Arăți ca dracu. Îţi vine în minte o melodie stupidă, sentimentală şi antică despre nişte ochi căprui şi despre cât de mult o anumită "ea" i-a iubit şi râzi prosteşte, fals şi deloc caracteristic.

Te tragi înapoi şi îl priveşti lung, de sus în jos. Are un aspect neîngrijit şi mototolit; tu arăţi şi mai rău. Diferă mult prea mult de cel pe care îl ştiai tu, de prima dată când l-ai întâlnit. Decizi că preferi această versiune; din diverse motive.

Nu îţi evită privirea, dar când te priveşte nu o face cu ură, cu înverşunare, cum se întâmpla în alte circumstanţe. Privirea lichidă, excesiv de visătoare te duce cu gândul la un personaj siropos de telenovele. Te strâmbi iar şi vrei să pleci. O mână te prinde de antebraţ şi refuză să-ţi dea drumul. Te zmuceşti, dar nu e de ajuns; nici nu opui prea multă rezistență, ce-i drept. N-are de gând să-ţi dea drumul; nici să asculţi ce are de zis nu e o alternativă. Degetele lui ţi se afundă în carne, deşi tu nu simţi nimic. Nici n-ai cum.

Se lasă greu în braţele tale şi o clipă te temi că s-ar putea să-ţi cedeze picioarele care oricum îţi tremurau ca piftia şi fără greutatea suplimentară. Pentru o clipă te gândeşti să-l laşi să cadă, eventual cu capul de asfalt, dar nu o faci. În schimb îl strângi la piept ca şi cum ar fi cel mai preţios lucru pe care îl ai. De fapt, el e singurul lucru de preţ care ţi-a mai rămas.

Se agaţă de tine cu disperare, şoptind cuvinte fără înţeles. Te trezeşti că-ţi treci degetele prin părul negru, fără să-ţi dai seama ce faci, sau de ce faci asta. Oftezi şi-l împingi; speri să înţeleagă şi să plece. Nu o face. Se aruncă de gâtul tău şi te sărută lung şi apăsat. Tresari, dar îţi încolăceşti braţele înjurul lui.

Îi simţi zâmbetul. Brusc, nu-ţi mai pasă de nimic.

Îl vezi din nou când te trezești din..ce naiba a fost aia ultima oară.

Îţi îndrepţi spatele; eşti mai înaltă decât el cu câţiva centimetri, şi ţii morţiş să arăţi asta. Îţi dă un sentiment de superioritate faţă de el.

Nu îţi evită privirea, ca şi atunci, dar acum în ochii lui care nu demult te priveau cu adoraţie se citeşte animozitatea şi dispreţul.

Poate nu-şi mai aduce aminte nimic. Poate orgoliul său nemăsurat îl împiedică să recunoască, dar tu ai acea satisfacţie de a fi persoana la care el vine alergând atunci când are nevoie. Doar atunci.

Zâmbeşti răutăcios, dar în sinea ta totul e gol.

Relaţia dintre tine şi el nu va fi niciodată altceva decât un basm stropit cu alcool. Iar asta te omoară.


End file.
